90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JordanaBrewsterFAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to 90210 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shannen Doherty/@comment-Left4Deadseries FAN-20110324183042 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 2011-03-24T18:31:25 Wikipedia Wikipedia? I don't edit on that website. I'm a little confused. You mean add more info here, or there?? :) 14:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm still confused. Wikipedia, or Wikia? Send me a link to what you are talking about. Thanks :) 15:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I was curious Do you have a good group of editors/users here? Would they consider being part of a vote? I was thinking about nominating you for Admin, as I am too busy on True Blood now. Would you want to be Admin, if people voted "yes"? :) Let me know! If so, I will bring it to the Wikia member who ran this page with me :) 18:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *I am still confused what you meant by that. You want to create a picture for the True Blood Wiki? One of Jessica?? Okay. Let me make up a blog about the vote. Be sure users see it.. I mean, promote it if you want.. say "Hey, could you vote for me" etc.. :) Good luck! 18:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oh. I believe they have strict copyright issues at Wikipedia. I don't think it would work. I posted a blog, so keep me posted and let me know how it's going. If I don't come back in a few days, don't worry.. I'm just super busy. I'll check in soon! Good Luck! Buffymybasset *(Oops!!!) I changed it! :) *You bet! Let me contact my fellow editor in the wikia staff. :) 20:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not sure. I will check. I have been away a few days. I also haven't heard back from the Wikia member yet... but I'm sure she will make you admin. 23:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hey. I blocked you for inserting false information and spoilers into pages. You say you don't remeber doing this? Is it possible that someone with access to your computer would/could've done it? Like a friend, or sibling? Jayden Matthews 10:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, yes, that is why I blocked you. As you've admitted to it I have no choice but to leave the block in place. I'm not sure what you meant by it, but using the comments section to wind up other users isn't really funny. When you return please think more carefully before leaving such commets in the future. Thank you. Jayden Matthews 14:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fine. I'm sorry. By the way how long is this block. Also could you ask Buffymybasset about how are things going on about me being an adming here in 90210. ::2 weeks. I've passed on your message. Jayden Matthews 15:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin I have yet to hear from the Bureaucrat. So I can't do anything until she comes back. I'm sorry for the wait. But as soon as I hear something, I will let you know. 16:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Sorry I uploaded the images weirdly onto the page I'm pretty new to wikia and still getting the hang of things! If there's anything else you need just ask! :) TommySmallville 23:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) -TommySmallville hay Main Page and Admin rights Hi! :) So I changed the rights on the Main Page so that it can be edit by everyone except for new accounts & unlogged in users. That should deter the trolls for the most part. Hmm... Not sure why I missed your message from a few months ago. Yes, you can definitely be an admin! :) I don't have Bureo rights anymore, but I can ask someone from Wikia to do it. Sorry for the late reply! BabyJabba 03:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :MP looks great! :) Only thing you might want to add is a small section about BH 90210 & Melrose Place so people dont think its just the new 90210... Course, I would guess most new users are going to be new fans anyway so it prolly doesn't matter. ;) Thanks for giving it a pretty update! :D BabyJabba 16:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jordana! This is Kate from Wikia. Thanks for all your great work on 90210 Wiki! Your admin rights should go into effect shortly, congrats! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Quiz? Hi! With the new season coming up, how would you feel about maybe doing a 90210 quiz? It could be a quotes quiz where people name the characters, a recap quiz where people have to know stuff from the last season, or something else that the community wants to do. I would just put the quiz link in a blog post or something. Let me know your thoughts on that! Gcheung28 (talk) 16:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes find out jordon last name for Naomi 90210 page ok Hey Jordana! This is Giggles and Petunia Relationship and you deleted my stuff from Ashley Freund on Final Destination Wiki. You HAVE NO RIGHT! I did all that and I checked it today and all the information that I had is ALL gone!!!! I want my stuff back, please! Admin Hi! I was wondering if you guys would be interested in adding another admin? I'd be glad to join in the effort! Kind regards, Virvar (talk) 16:55, August 3, 2016 (UTC)